Passing Notes
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: Co written with Elpheen: Fiyero and Elphaba are passing notes during a class. Complete for now, might continue! Please R&R!


**A/N: another collaboration by me and Elpheen. We did it on msn- Elpheen wrote Fiyero's POV and I wrote Elphaba's. While we were working on this piece, another story similar to this one was posted on the site, I think it was titled _Notes_. I contacted the author beforehand but I feel obliged to state it here as well- we did not copy the idea or the plotline. We were literally working on this one when I saw the post, and I didn't even read the other story. Just thought I'd clear it out in case someone would think we 'stole' it or something.**

**Anyways enjoy! We'd love it if you'll review! We might even consider continuing! **

**Disclaimer: we own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Passing Notes**

Miss Elphie, I can't seem to concentrate today. Any chance you'd care to explain this to me after class? FT.

Master Tiggular, if you pretend to show off your fine education and mannerism, I would expect you not to use any of those perky names your golden-haired beloved has chosen to attach me. And here's some advice for a way that might increase your level of concentration. You can just try and... well, listen?

Miss _Elphaba_... I'm insulted. I _do_ listen. I believe they call it 'selective hearing'. Though it doesn't help having a particularly striking young woman sitting next to me. FT.

Please. Save those empty words of vanity for your fan circle. See that girl over there at the corner? Yes, the redhead. I trust you'll find it would work on the likes of her. Now if you don't mind, some of us take interest (and notes) as for what is said and would not tolerate the disturbance.

Ouch, that hurt. Maybe you would care to improve your manners, Miss Elphaba. And I do not imagine you are learning anything new in this class. I've seen your book on advanced skills on this subject. Don't think I am totally ignorant, my green friend.

Let's make one thing clear. I am _not_ your friend. I will _never_ be your friend. And if invading someone's privacy and mocking the color of their skin is not considered ignorance, then I do deeply apologize.

Miss Elphaba, I am insulted that you think I would mock you on account of your... complexion. To be fair, I don't think any other color would suit you quite as well.

No matter what I say, you will continue to bother me, is that so? Is there any way I can make it clear to this brainless mind of yours that I will tolerate no distractions?

Miss Elphaba, it is unbecoming on you to lie. You know perfectly well that you welcome this 'distraction' from a class that you already know inside out. Look, the rest of the class is two pages ahead in the text book, and you haven't even turned one page yet.

This is because my hand is occupied in replying to this silly and unnecessary correspondence. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to pay attention to those who have important things to say.

Correct me if I'm mistaken, but wasn't it just last week that you were fuming about how everyone in this class was so ignorant?

The professor might still have something meaningful to say. And I want to be focused when that happens. Go bother someone else. I'm sure Galinda wouldn't mind.

Is that sarcasm I detect, Elphaba? You say Galinda's name as if you resented her, as if you were... jealous?

Oh, this is interesting, for I've never imagined one could detect jealousy from written words. Enlighten me, Master Tiggular, how exactly have you picked up on that?

So now the strong, sarcastic, somewhat detached Elphaba is asking for enlightenment from the Winkie prince? I never thought I'd see the day.

How many times should I ask you to put a stop to this ridiculous note-swapping? If you were the prince you so strongly claim to be, you should have respected a damsel's wishes. And you have no right to call me names. I thought I've made it perfectly clear that I am not your friend, nor will I ever be.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but _you_ were the one to continue the conversation with a question. And if you truly deemed this so ridiculous, you would be the one to stop replying. And I am not calling names- I would not stoop so low. I was merely highlighting how out of character you were being.

Well, spare me. I think I know my character well enough, Master Tiggular. But you are perfectly right; I _should_ be the one stopping this conversation.

In that case, I am sorry to not be able to expect any more notes from you this class. Though I must say, I never thought I'd hear you tell me that I'm right. I may have to hold onto that one.

Well, you are very welcome to keep that note, so you could have a look at it later. Frame it, for all I care. It will probably be the only fully-written paper you'll ever manage to have this semester, if I should judge by the current look of your parchment.

And once again, Miss Elphaba cannot resist a reply. You know, something looks different about you today. I've been trying to figure it out all lesson, and I think I've finally worked it out. You're wearing make-up, aren't you?

I am most certainly not. It will take Galinda much more persuasions to get me wear makeup. Beautification is troublesome and vain, and I prefer do much more effective things with my leisure time.

Care to offer an example? Besides reading and studying, of course. You know, even the greatest philosophers agree that a social life is important.

And what is it to you? As far as I know, you don't own me. I am not obliged to report to you as for what I do on my leisure time. And you can spare me those useless preaching, disguised as unknown philosophies. Do you even know what philosophy means?

The rational investigation of the truths and principles of being, knowledge, or conduct.

Did anyone ever tell you how impossibly annoying you are? And didn't I ask you over 10 minutes ago to leave me alone?

I do believe you are the first to describe me as annoying. And you did indeed ask me to refrain from writing. I, however, am not the one who decides if you choose to reply.

That's right, you don't. So this will be my last reply. I would recommend you'd take my previous advice and listen, Master.

To be fair, Elphie, I'm not the only one being a 'distraction'.

You really are brainless, aren't you? _Do not_ call me pet names, I despise them. I despise them all the more, coming from you

And why is that? I personally do not find pet names to be condescending in any way.

I am not your beloved, Master Tiggular. You'd better save those for her. If you thought those would help to soften me in any way, I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken.

Come now, Elphaba, every girl likes a little softening now and then. Even you, I bet. Don't deny it.

Master Tiggular, for the _last_ time. Leave me alone. Or I'll tell the professor you're bothering me.

See? Once more, I'm right. You made no attempt to deny it. And, as for calling upon the professor, you know as well as I do that it's not going to happen. All that will happen is that all the notes will be discovered, and you will have dug yourself a hole, and merely be accused of encouraging me.

I beg your pardon? _I'll_ be accused in encouraging _you_? Would you mind explaining to me how so?

Well for one thing, you seem to have ignored the promise you made yourself to stop replying.

This is because you keep bothering me with silly statements and pointless innuendoes. I was not the one who started this correspondence, am I right?

No, you were not the one to start it. You were, however, the one to continue it.

This, as I have just pointed out, was completely due to your persistence to carry on with your remarks regarding my appearance, my mood, my _character_. You think you know me so well, don't you? Well let me enlighten _you_. You don't know the first thing about me, and we'd better keep it at that.

What if I _want_ to know more than just the first thing about you? What is it about me that has you so repulsed?

Well, for once, you seem oblivious to show some consideration to others. You're rude, you're blunt, you're lazy, you obviously care for nothing other than dancing and flirting, shall I continue?

I take your point, Miss Elphaba, but seeing as we seem to be in a mood to discuss each other's failings... _you_ are blunt, sarcastic, secluded and generally unpleasant to anyone who offers a friendly gesture.

Oh, is that what you have been doing? Since when insulting one is regarded a friendly gesture?

Excuse me, Elphaba, but when, at any point during this conversation, have I insulted you?

Ignoring my request to let me be is most definitely considered an insult, and you'd better stick to formalities, Master. As I have pointed out, we're not – under any circumstances – friends.

You did not have to reply.

Yes, honestly, I don't know why I bother.

I believe I know why you continue to 'bother', as you put it.

Is that so? Would you be so kind as to enlighten me, then?

I think, Miss Elphaba, that behind all your pretence at being above the rest of us, inside you're lonely. You want to be accepted. But you're afraid of change. And as being spoken to by a Winkie prince is apparently something you're not used to, you're scared. But for the first time you feel accepted, and that's why you can't resist replying. I'm not trying to catch you out, Elphie. I genuinely want to be your friend. Is that so hard for you to comprehend?

I've never pretended to be 'above' anyone. I can make it on my own, I always have. I need no one's friendship, or pity, or whatever. If one of us is seeking to be above the rest of us, it's you rather than me, showing off your title at any given opportunity, reminding the rest of us how inferior we all are comparing to your royal family at the Vinkus. Well, you know what? If you were the prince you pretend to be, you would have known better than constantly brag about it.

Elphaba... I won't think any less of you if you accept my friendship. You seem to think that standing alone is strength. To me, being able to talk and share your emotions with another person seems to take much more courage. I couldn't care less about my title, especially as it seems to mean nothing to you.

Titles mean nothing to me simply because so many people think they can hide behind them and that this hiding will be enough to conceal their flaws. Titles are meaningless, and false. And standing alone _is_ strength, Master Tiggular. I've learned the hard way. Yes, I may be mistaken, but this is how I choose to live my life. And I expect you to respect it, as I respect your choice to live differently.

I respect you, Elphaba, more than you know. All I ask in return is that you respect me. Which seems to be a completely abstract idea to you.

Look, I'm sorry. You're right. It's not easy for me to admit it, but you're right, at least in some aspects of your observation. I guess I _am_ afraid. But it's not something that is directed at you, or rather against you as I might have implied. It's just... ever since I was a child, ever since Nessa was born and we lost our mother, for so long, it was just me. On my own. I guess I'm just not used to other people seeking my company and not in order to make fun of me.

I accept your apology, on one condition. Have lunch with me tomorrow? I promise not to make any jokes or anything that could remotely pass as making fun of you. And if I do, you have full permission to leave.

I won't have to leave, casting a spell on you will be more than enough. But... may I just refuse your kind offer, and we'll leave it with that?

You may refuse my kind offer, Miss Elphaba, if you can justify yourself with an excuse I consider to be decent.

In one word? Galinda. Your beloved? I guess her reaction to us having lunch together didn't cross your mind.

She doesn't have to know. Besides, I hardly think she'd mind her roommate and her boyfriend having lunch together; she'd probably be relieved we've stopped sniping at each other. It's not as if she'd know; she's never around for lunch, always off with ShenShen and Pfannee.

'She doesn't have to know'? I won't hide it from her, Fiyero, I care about her too much. And yes, your eyes did not mislead you; tell anyone of this confession and I'll cast that spell sooner than I initially intended.

Your words are safe with me, Elphaba. Why can't you bring yourself to trust me? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You should know as a governor's daughter that a prince's word is not given lightly. And if you and Galinda care about each other as much as you do, then she won't hold this against you. She trusts you, Elphie.

Let's make one thing clear. Whether or not I'll accept your invitation, 'Elphie' is still off limits for you. And as for lunch... can I have some time to think about it?

Of course. Just don't leave it too long.

You can borrow my class-notes, if you think they'll be useful for you.

I think I learn better by talking things through with someone. Reading and note-taking never worked for me. So I'll see you for a study date, lunch included, tomorrow?

Now wait just a clock tick. When did lunch transform itself into a study date? Are you sure you're capable of multitasking?

Why, Miss Elphaba, I was beginning to miss your sarcasm. Yes, I am quite capable of multi-tasking, though if that does prove difficult I may have to stop eating and focus all my attention on you; something I'm sure wouldn't be so challenging.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but if you _were_ capable of multi-tasking, weren't you also capable of listening and taking notes at the same time as well? How is that different?

It is different, Elphaba, because you are far more interesting and therefore distracting, than our professor. And a hundred times more attractive.

You're quite the charmer, Master Tiggular, but there's no need to spread silly lies just to get yourself off the hook

It's not lying. It's looking at things another way. If only you could let yourself see that. The only one lying here is you, Elphaba.

And just how, exactly, did you reached that conclusion?

Because, Elphaba, even you surely cannot be blind to what you see when you look in the mirror. There is modesty, and there is refusal to accept the truth. The former is the more becoming of the two, but I do believe you have worked yourself into such a state that you no longer see yourself when you look in the mirror, but some distorted vision of yourself instead.

So now you claim to have an access to the mysteries of my soul? I'm not sure I like it much.

Elphaba, they're hardly mysteries. I've seen the way you avoid mirrors, windows, water... you don't want to look at yourself, because you're scared you'll like what you see. And once you realize you are not unattractive, you will no longer have a valid reason to avoid socializing. After all, you're intelligent, witty... the only problem you have with yourself is your outward appearance.

Why do you think you know me so well?

Because I do... otherwise you wouldn't be so defensive. Besides... Galinda talks, you know.

Oh no. Before I ask you to be kind enough as to share the so call 'talking' of my roommate, let me just remind you it's Galinda we're speaking of here. She tends to exaggerate. Everything you might have heard from her is probably doubled, if not tripled, if it has anything to do with the truth at all. And now that I cleared it out- what did she say?

She worries about you, Elphaba. I assure you, I am perfectly aware of her embellishments of the truth... but I know when she talks about you that she is deadly serious. You're a recluse, Elphaba, spare an hour or two for lunch; if not for me, for Galinda.

_The shrill sound of the bell cut through the air just as she adjusted her quill to scribble her reply. She let it go almost instantly, hoping her sigh of relief wasn't as audible as it sounded to her ears. Silently, she began to collect her books and stuff them in her bag-pack, avoiding eye-contact with him all the way through. It was almost impossible; it felt as if his eyes were drilling holes in her back. _

"_Good day, Master Tiggular," she said, the slightest tremor to her voice, while throwing him a glance from over her shoulder, turning to go._

_Fiyero smiled at the blush that graced her green cheeks, and slipped a hastily scribbled note in her pocket as she brushed past. "Good day, Miss Elphaba."_


End file.
